テンプレート:Area infobox PvP
}|y|historical}} }}} }} } | }} }}} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} map.jpg}}}| }}} マップ |}} locator.svg| } 位置 |}} } | ;レベル : }}} } | ;タイプ :instance=instance インスタンス |city=city 都市 |lobby=City#ロビー ロビー |dungeon=dungeon ダンジョン |mini-dungeon=mini-dungeon ミニダンジョン |explorable zone=zone ゾーン |conquest=conquest コンクエスト |landmark=landmark ランドマーク |area=area エリア |point of interest=Point of Interest 名所 (POI) |zone=zone ゾーン |region=region 地方 |jumping puzzle=jumping puzzle ジャンピングパズル |#default = }}} }}}} } | ; }|link=none}}}} | region = Region : }}} | zone | explorable zone | city = ゾーン : }}} ( }}} }}}) | area = エリア : }}} ( }}}) | dungeon = ダンジョン : }}} }}} | #default = ゾーン : }}} } | ( }]]}})}} } | ( }]]}})}} }}}} } | ;隣接地域 : }}}}} } | ;ペット : }}}}} } | ;ゲームリンク : } }} loading screen.jpg}}}| 読み込み画面 |}} .jpg}}}| } |}} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} }}} | y | do not categorize }} | }}} | dungeon | }}}|* }} }} | | }}} |city |dungeon |explorable zone = Category:Zones |Mini-dungeon = Category:Minidungeons |landmark = Category: }Category:Landmarks |jumping puzzle = Category:Jumping puzzles | super adventure box zone = }- }Category:Super Adventure Box |area = Category:Areas } | Category: }}}}} } | Category: }}}}} |#default= } | Category: }}}}} }} |[[Category: ]]}} }} Description This infobox should be used for regions, explorable zones, areas, points of interest, etc., i.e. all locations mentioned here. See also parameter type below. Parameters All parameters are optional. * name: Location name ** Default is * type: The type of location. ** Provide plain text, a link to the description page of the type is added automatically. ** A category for the type is added automatically. * within: The parent location of the location being described. ** For zones, this should be a region; for areas, this should be a zone; for everything else, this should usually be an area. ** If within is an area or zone, the parent of within will be displayed underneath in small text. ** Provide plain text, the link is created automatically. ** A category is created automatically. * hearts: Number of renown hearts * waypoints: Number of waypoints * points-of-interest: Number of points of interest * skill-challenges: Number of skill challenges * vistas: Number of vistas * map: Map image (do not include File:) ** Default is ' map.jpg' * levels:Character levels this location is suitable for (typically used with zones) * connections: Other locations (mainly used for zones) this one has connections to. ** Separate with ' '. ** Optional (see discussion page): Add the direction as (N), (S), (E), (W), (NE), etc. In case of a portal add (portal) instead of direction. ** Links are not created automatically, so please state as ... for location names. ** Example: The code for the example below looks like this: Divinity's Reach (N) Gendarran Fields (E) Kessex Hills (S) * pets: Ranger-teamable juvenile animals. ** Like 'connects to' separate with ' ' and provide links manually. * loading-screen: Loading screen image (do not include File:) ** Default is ' loading screen.jpg' * screenshot: Screenshot (do not include File:) ** Default is ' .jpg' * sstext: Screenshot text Examples See also * Guild Wars 2 Wiki:Location formatting Area